narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Heiwa Uchiha
is the of Kirigakure, born to the legendary Itachi uchiha and an unknown Uchiha woman. He gained the Monicker of due to his unmatched mastery of Genjutsu. He also gained the great monicker for his legendary prowess. Background Early life Heiwa was born twenty one years after the Fourth Shinobi World War to a man known as Blank, who is the son of Itachi himself. When Heiwa was two years old, this man defected from Kirigakure, leaving Heiwa's mother to raise him along with another one-year-old boy, Heiwa's brother, Raiku. This single mother was struck with depression, leading to her awakening of the Mangekyo Sharingan. He had to improve her skills as a shinobi in order to be able to earn higher-ranked missions and put food on the table. He had to put the young ones in a daycare center during missions, where even the toddlers did not like these children due to simply because they saw the parents despise them. As Heiwa grew older, he was enlisted into the academy along with Raiku at the age of 6 and 5 respectively. These children were natural prodigies; achieving top results, with Raiku slightly below his older brother. This was because of the natural skills bestowed upon them by their lineage as Uchiha and arduous training from their mother. Despite being disliked by others, old and young, these two had their own ways to manage this, with Heiwa taking a peaceful approach and ignoring them. As these brothers graduated, the mother was approached by the Sixth Mizukage himself, who wanted to personally train the Uchiha duo and give them advice about how to become proper shinobi. She agreed and they began the training immediately after graduating. The Mizukage took a liking to Heiwa, giving him the Hiramekarei to improve his arsenal. Heiwa's use of the tool was versatile and greatly enhanced his prowess in Kenjutsu. This weapon became a treasure to Heiwa, and was a major factor in his promotion from genin to chunin. Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan at some point when he reached his teen years, his mother dies of the same terminal illness Itachi had. This devastated the two brothers who simultaneously awakened the Mangekyō Sharingan. Heiwa read a note left behind by her mother as she had predetermined that both would unlock their Dōjutsu. She told them about the eyes and strain they put, and said Heiwa would take her eyes to gain the Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan, telling Raiku that his eyes are special and don't need it. Raiku transplanted her eyes into Heiwa. Personality Heiwa is a naturally humble and modest person, described by his peers as "kind-hearted and free-spirited". He is coherent and always speaks clearly, going to great lengths to explaining a scenario or ideal amongst other things. He considers peace and love above all else and wished to be Mizukage to achieve this goal. He is a beloved Mizukage and has continued the legacy of The Fifth and Sixth Mizukage in mantaining ideals of peace. He is a very respectful person, using honorifics when speaking to others, though he does speak harshly to his foes, depending on what they have done to him or others he values. He is also somewhat perverted, but he effectively hides this to the point where only those really close to him know this. Kodoku, being his best friend, is the only one who knows this side of Heiwa.Hokage's DayHeiwa also has a fear of penguins and ostriches, calling them unnatural for being flightless birds. Like his , Heiwa is always calm in battle, no matter what how terrible the situation. He always cheers his comrads up with his humorous personality during hard time and possesses great charisma, a quality which makes him a great leader when coupled with his intelligence and quick-thinking. Though he is cautious, he often takes risks in order to tip the scales in his favor. He is always a step ahead of an opponent, but is not above applauding their prowess. Appearance Heiwa is a fairly-tall teen with onyx eyes and brown hair, which seems to be stylishly directed to his left. He wears a red T-shirt with short jeans. His toolkit and Forehead Protector are strapped in his right and left leg respectively. Abilities Heiwa is a shinobi of the highest calibre, noted to be one of the most powerful shinobi in his era. His speed matches that of his father, untraceable to even the sharingan. Kekkei Genkai As an Uchiha, Heiwa possesses a powerful dojutsu, which enhances his natural skills. These eyes bless him with a multitude of abilities and allow him to increase his potency to immeasurable heights. Sharingan The basic eyes of the Uchiha which Heiwa was born having already awakened.Chronicles of Heiwa - BeginningThis is believed to be the depression his mother had suffered during his pregnancy. Heiwa's mastery over this blessed Dojutsu is at its pinnacle, with visual perception far beyond any normal Uchiha standards. He can easily copy techniques of the five basic nature transformation at first sight, making them his own. Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan Heiwa awakened the Mangekyo after the death of his mother from a terminal illness, and attained his mother's eyes to gain the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan. These eyes granted him a multitude of abilities on par with his parents such as the heavenly black flames of Amaterasu. With these eyes, Heiwa can cast a powerful illusion, on par with the Kotoamatsukami, that allows him to fabricate a targets memories and emotions. He has his own dimension and can create a distortion in the space-time continuum, creating an entrance to this dimension. This grants him the ability to become intangible or send others into his dimension. He has also awakened a powerful technique which combines illusions with reality using the Yin Release; reversing its function and turning form into nothingness. This technique is otherwise known as the Yin Release: Deadlock. Heiwa can also use Tsukuyomi, a technique which Heiwa's own grandfather was a progenitor of. He has improved it by manipulating time and space within the illusion, making anyone unfortunate enough to be trapped into the illusion suffer from something beyond pain. None have lived to tell the tale after being caught in this illusion. Rinnegan Lava Release This is a Kekkei Genkai Heiwa was gifted with at birth, and allows him to create Lava from the earth or out of nothingness. Heiwa can make an ocean of Lava with his special technique, drowning and burning an opponent and a wide area to cinders. Storm Release Ninjutsu Nature Transformation Taijutsu Genjutsu Senjutsu Bukijutsu Intelligence Heiwa is incredibly intelligent, to the point that he was able to surprise his little brother, the latter of which praised Heiwa's intelligence. A testament to his intelligence was that He was put in charge of the battle of the Five Guardians Of Peace against Twilight and its members. Stats Synopsis References